


Fangy smirks and doggy smiles

by valy_urse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valy_urse/pseuds/valy_urse
Summary: Detective Reed kept glancing at Nines. It was unusual, since everybody would rather avoid looking at him or just him in general. So one day, he decided to let his more playful and teasing side of him take over and when he felt Gavin’s eyes on him he turned slightly and winked at him. The blush that coloured the detective’s cheeks and ears and how he ducked his head behind his terminal in embarrassment pretty much sealed his fate, since from that moment Nines set his sights on him.





	Fangy smirks and doggy smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first reed900 and DBH story, so don't be too harsh, please! I hope you enjoy it and if you did please feel free to leave kudos or even a comment!   
>  Also, a huge thanks to my beta @frowerssx, without whom this story would have been a lot worse written, you can find the link to the account here https://archiveofourown.org/users/frowerssx/works

Gavin was tired.

Exhausted even, he could feel his shoulders slump with the weight of his exhaustion as he held his head in his hands with his elbows propped on his desk. In the back of his mind he could tell that he was getting worse and worse as time passed, but for the life of him he couldn’t find the necessary motivation to do something to get better. He felt like a rock in a river with life just passing him by, eroding at his being, uncaring, unbothered by his suffering.

He took a deep breath and made his mind stir clear of such inner searching feelings, straightened his back and resumed his work. From the corner of his eye he could see Hank and Connor making their way from the Breakroom to their desk. Since the success of the Android Revolution more than a year ago, Connor returned to the DPD and his place as Hank’s side and they were now one of the most successful pair at crime scenes. Gavin watched how they bickered over Hank’s love for greasy and sugary food and was suddenly struck by just how alike they’ve become. 

They both wore loose colourful shirts with the two top most buttons undone, jeans and Connor even had his hair in a wild mess of curls instead of gelled back likehe wore it when Gavin first met him. He looked so human, so full of life and joyby just doing his job beside his partner that Gavin could physically feel a pain in his chest at the loneliness that chocked him. Damn them and their happiness!  
He could practically see the shadow of despair creeping up to him, but it paused when Gavin raised his eyes again from where they dropped on his untidy desk and saw Connor stopping to talk to his brother.

“Brother” was a loose term to describe those two. Sure, they had almost the same face, but that’s where their similarities ended. RK900, or Nines as Connor affectionately liked to call him was the intimidating shadow to Connor’s sunshine. He was tall, like stupidly tall, with a wider set jaw, permanently cold steel blue eyes and the only emotion Gavin has ever seen on his face that wasn’t aimed to his brother or Hank was contempt. Even now he stared with a neutral face at Connor as he told him something with excited hand gestures and a wide sunny smile on his face.

Gavin wasn’t entirely sure why he found his attention drifting away from his work to the hard-ass android so often. Maybe it was because he was so machine-like despite practically being born a deviant, maybe it was because he was so different from his predecessor or maybe just because Fowler gave him a desk right in front of Gavin since no one wanted to be seated too close to him.

As he watched the androids interact from behind his eyelashes as to not be too obvious, Gavin saw Nines subtly turn his head towards him and wink. He was so shocked that for a few seconds his mouth actually fell open. When he realised how he looked he scowled at him and hid behind his terminal as to not let his blush show. What the actual fuck happened? He must have imagined that.

He let his mind go blank and went back to his work. The rest of the day went like all of his days at work went. He went over the witness statements, compared and verified alibis, drank an unhealthy amount of coffee and finally filling the paperwork for his closed cases. When his shift ended he was happy to notice that the precinct was almost empty since everyone hurried to their homes to relax and enjoy their free time, just the unfortunate souls from the night shifts remained. 

Gavin wasn’t in any hurry to get home. Why would he? Besides having a fucked up sleep schedule he simply didn’t want to be alone in his too quiet, too dark and too high up apartment. His mind got to erratic and dark if he wasn’t properly tired so he gathered his backpack with his gym and spare clothes and headed to the gym.

As he went through his warm up stretching he couldn’t help but be disgusted at himself. Disgust was the only thing he allowed himself to feel since his anger was long gone. His perpetual tired existence nowadays replaced the angryenergy he had before. Ever since he saw how “the good guys” gunned down androids that were just peacefully protesting, the ones whose side he was on, something broke in him.

As he stood before his TV in his ratty t-shirt and boxers the memory of his youthful hope being shattered played before his eyes alongside the horrific images of androids being killed for asking for their rights. He saw himself in his younger days, ataprotest for gay rights, he saw himself get arrested for beating up a guy that was harassing a lesbian couple, he saw himself getting beat up by a group of burly guys and having his face forever scarred by one of their pocket knives. And then when he saw the androids win and their lives being recognised as equal, he felt bitter.

He felt bitter because he remembered when he gave up on people, when he decided that sticking with himself was better than suffering rejection and humiliation for what he was. He remembered throwing himself in the Academy and bodybuilding just for an outlet of his anger at people’s ignorance and cruelty until he, himself became a cruel man.

But soon the bitterness gave way to exhaustion. Seeing Markus as he stood tall and poised before Congress and before the entire world, arguing for their dream of equality and winning felt like a punch. How was it that people so readily accepted androids as equals to human but him being bi was still an abnormality? Even in the LGBTQ+ community he still was an abnormality since he wasn’t queer enough, he wasn’t out enough, in short he wasn’t part of the community. 

And now here he was, fucking up his sleep schedule more than it already was. He always had a dubious relationship with sleep. He either slept too much or too little. In high school he used to fall asleep in weird positions in odd places during breaks just to have a “healthy” amount of sleep. He even had his picture in the year book with his legs sticking out from under the bleachers as he slept before PE. Sure, it was funny then, but now with being thirty seven, it sure as hell wasn’t. He had constant dark circles under his eyes and almost a constant headache and that’s how he started working out in the dead of the night at the precinct’s gym. 

He avoided looking in the mirror as he made his way to the treadmill. In the back of his mind(,) he knew he looked fine, but he was also deeply afraid that if he looked over he would overanalyse himself and spiral much faster into madness since he never seemed to reach a normal level of self-acceptance. He had on dark work-out leggings and a loose grey t-shirt that he forgot the origins of, buthe loved itbecause it was just the right worn-out and softness level. He knew he subconsciously covered as much of himself as possible, even if the clothes were on the tight side, but he didn’t care. He just didn’t want to see his scarred skin today.

He spent around an hour running at a punishing speed. He didn’t even look at the miles he ran, he just lost himself in the aggressive beat of the alternative rock from his work-out playlist. He only stopped when he felt his thighs tremble and his knees start to give in. He gradually slowed down and then stopped. His breath came in long exhales, and his t-shirt was now sticking to him, but he relished in the burn of his muscles. He started flexing his legs to loosen up when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He turned his head to look behind him from where he was leaning on the treadmill with his leg flexed to his butt and he almost let go of the rail and toppled over at what greeted him. Nines was leaning on the wall opposed to where he was running with his arms crossed, the sleeves of his black button up shirt rolled to expose his forearms and his long legs crossed at the ankle in a purposefully laid-back posture. But that wasn’t what made Gavin pause. It was the almost predatory smile that Nines had on his lips and the sharpness of the teeth that it exposed. 

Gavin stood like that for a moment before he scrambled to a defiant stance and crossed his own arms and raised his chin and took out his headphones before sneering at the android. “What the fuck are you looking at Connor 2.0?” He reverted back to his asshole self since he was both caught off guard and didn’t know what to make of the predicament he found himself in.

Instead of answering to him, Nines pushed off the wall and started walking towards him, almost prowling. His predatory smirk remained on his face as he gracefully made his way to Gavin. He stopped just inside his personal bubble, but Gavin wasn’t going to back down or be intimidated by this weird android so he stood where he was with his arms still crossed and looking up at the too tall machine. Damn his average height.

“Impressive, Detective. You maintained that speed longer than I expected you to.” He had an almost impressed look on his face, but it was ruined by the raised eyebrow and smirk and Gavin felt his hackles raise. Was this bastard insulting him through a compliment and expected Gavin not to notice? He hated when people assumed he was stupid just because the only time he spoke with them was to insult them.  
“Yeah. Well, I’m full of fucking surprises.” He almost spat at him, but chose to raise the corner of his mouth to bare his teeth maybe he would be left alone. He tried to go past Nines towards the pull-up bar, he paused long enough, he had to keep his heartbeat up so his adrenaline won’t drop.

He didn’t even look at the android when he felt a large soft hand grab him by the elbow,he just said with a surprisingly calm and low but still threatening voice “Get your fucking hand off of me.” Nines let go of his arm almost reluctantly, his fingers lingering on the soft skin on the inside of the elbow. Gavin refused to look at him when they were so close so he continued walking towards the pull-up bar. He retrieved his fitness gloves from his backpackon the way there and was fastening them when he saw from under his lashes long legs clad in elegant black slacks in front of him. For fuck’s sake why won’t he leave him alone?

Gavin decided to ignore him since answering seemed to encourage the android further so he put back on his headphones, jumped, grabbed the bar and started raising himself and breathing out with every upwards motion. He opted to look up at the bar so he won’t make eye contact with Nines since it seemed that he decided to stay and watch Gavin sweat. What a fucking creep.

He let himself be pulled into the lull of the motion and forget about his audience. His mind went blank and again the music helped him disconnect from his body and let the motion become mechanic. He went on like this until his muscles started to tremble and then until his elbows started to creak. When the pain started to throw off his pace he jumped down and started stretching his arms to make the pain go away.

The damn android was still there before him. Gavin glanced at him briefly and saw the slight blue tinge to the android’s cheeks and the slightly wider eyes that followed him intently. Okay..? Again, what a weirdo.

Gavin chose to ignore him again, it wasn’t like he owed the android a chat. He wasn’t even all that good at small talk. He always had to put on his detective persona every time he talked with a witness or a suspect and they started boring him to death with their entire fucking life story. He went past the android again and grabbed one of the medicine balls from the rack and sat on the mat with it.

The fucking android followed him again and sat all prim and proper with his legs crossed in front of Gavin. Gavin raised the volume of his music so he won’t hear whatever he had to say and went on with his crunches and core strengthening exercises. He loved those ones because after he finished a round he could starfish on the mat for a minute or so just breathing, listening to music and feeling his muscles burn with delicious pain.

After around five or so rounds he laid the ball back and decided to take a longer break to cool his body down before heading home. What he didn’t expect was when he spread his arms was to touch a muscly thigh suspiciously close to him.

He opened one eye and turned to glare at Nines and his eyes opened wide in shock because Nines was almost laying on top of him with a heated look and his lips parted. Gavin could almost feel the puffs of air from him, even if the android didn’t had to breathe. They stared at each other, Nines with his predatory air and Gavin feeling like prey under the intense gaze of the android.

Nines spoke, but Gavin’s headphones still had the volume all the way up and he only heard the voice of the lead singer of the band that played then. His lack of reaction and response irritated Nines and he reached to the waistband of his leggings where his almost ancient iPod was and stopped it. Gavin felt dizzy, his head spinning from the combination of post work-out high, Nines still unbroken gaze and the sudden silence. Only his breathing could be heard, laboured and heavy.

He was stuck, his mind couldn’t comprehend what was happening. His muscles still gave minute trembles from the brutal work-out, he was shocked at the proximity of the handsome android and at its boldness. “That was quite a show you put up, Detective. Do you always exercise this thoroughlyor has my presence given you some motivation?” Why was his voice so much deeper than Connor’s? It was smooth like the pass of a sharp blade on flesh. He admired the rumble of it until what Nines said registered. 

His temper flared and his mouth twisted in a snarl and before the android had any chance to react Gavin surged forward and head-butted him. It hurt like a motherfucker and his vision blurred for a hot second, but the surprise on Nines’ face as he fell back on his ass was worth it. “I don’t do anything for anyone, dipshit.” He got up all the while glaring at the android as he watched him with his mouth opened in shock and his face tinged with blue again from his spot on the ground.

Gavin spun on his heel and went to his bag to gather his things. He couldn’t resist flipping him off as he was heading out. Fucking prick. Ruining his night with his nosiness.   
That night his mind was plagued by cold eyes leaving heated trails on his body and deep rumbles of a voice. He promised himself that he won’t think about it the next day, but right then he chose to let himself wonder what Nines would have done if Gavin’s anger wouldn’t have made a reappearance.

@@@

If you were to ask Nines why he went after the detective that night when he saw him head for the gym, he would be the first one to admit that he had no logical reason for it. In hindsight he could see that his actions were odd, but Connor always berated him for not giving into his feelings so he wasn’t really to blame. He couldn’t have chosen a worse person to shower with his attention, as evidenced by their previous encounter and the occasional venomous glare Gavin sent his way, but that might be because Nines couldn’t help himself but to admire the man in all of his aggressive and stubborn glory.   
Nines knows he’s an intimidating son of a bitch, he was made to be that way, he liked it that way, and to have Gavin defy him despite his obvious spikes in heartbeats when they locked eyes was thrilling. He also knows that unlike Connor, he lacks the friendliness and approachability that his brother made it seem almost natural despite it being written in his code. Despite being “born” a deviant, he felt inferior to his predecessor, he made it seem so easy. He could chat with everyone and his bubbly personality seemed to almost attract people to him, while Nines was too stiff and professional in comparison to him.

Put that with the fact that Cyberlife made the conscious decision to make his appearance intimidating as well and you will understand why he wasn’t all that popular with the DPD. He wasn’t Connor despite their similarities, he was too tall, his shoulders too board, his eyes too cold, hell even his smile made some people shudder since Cyberlife saw it fit to give him fangs as a last feature meant to intimidate humans from interfering with his mission.

He was used to people avoiding him or just ignoring his presence at the precinct. He didn’t blame them, he was content anyway. All he needed was his job, his brother, Hank and his rescued blue Staffordshire Bull Terrier, Daisy (Hank got her from the Humane Society after he mentioned that he missed having a pet after he moved out from Hank’s house). What he wasn’t used to and it baffled him was Detective Gavin Reed’s gaze lingering on him.

He usually just ignored it since he knew from Connor that the man hated their kind, but from stolen glances here and there over the terminal it went to lingering stares that confused him to no end. Why would the detective follow him with his gaze like that? He wasn’t doing the same thing for Connor or any of the other androids for that matter and he didn’t seem to be afraid of him. It was just so confusing!

So that day, he decided to let his more playful and teasing side of him take over and when he felt Gavin’s eyes on him he turned slightly and winked at him. The blush that coloured the detective’s cheeks and ears and how he ducked his head behind his terminal in embarrassment pretty much sealed his fate, since from that moment Nines set his sights on him. And that’s how he found himself here, a few weeks later filled with stolen glances of his own and Gavin’s blush and glares, watching the man again, but this time instead of admiring him as per usual, he was concerned.

The detective has just returned from a gruelling crime scene where a man bludgeoned to death his ex-girlfriend, waited for the friend that helped her move out of his house and attempted to kill her too, but his assault was interrupted by Gavin, who was returning from another crime scene, and the rest of the police force called over by the neighbours alerted by the woman’s screams. The man attempted to flee by throwing himself through a window and smashing it. Gavin went after him and while climbing through the same window he cut open his thigh in the glass shards.

How Nines got hold of those details wasn’t exactly legal, but he had to know why Gavin returned from the scene so pale and grimaced every time he had to move. Gavin shouldn’t be at the precinct after his injury, but here he was. When the detective took two painkillers Nines gave a silent sigh and hoped that the man would finally go home. But no such luck, Gavin just grabbed his gym gear after the painkiller kicked in and headed for the locker room.

Nines promised to himself that he won’t repeat the mistake of following Gavin to the gym again and just watch him from afar, but he found himself clocking out and going to the gym to watch over Gavin, just in case he needed help. He watched as despite the stitched gash in his leg, Gavin was relentless in his work out. He ran like the last time, at a punishing pace, did pull ups, and crunches, all the while Nines watched the slow trickle of blood from Gavin’s wound as he was now wearing old gym shorts instead of his usual leggings.

He almost went over to him to stop him, but he still remembered how Gavin ignored him the last time he tried to engage him in a conversation and the disorienting seconds after Gavin head butted him when he got too close to him, so Nines resigned himself to observe him from a safe distance and scan his vitals. Because of that(,) he noticed when the painkillers started losing their effect since Gavin’s heartbeat accelerated more than usual and his controlled breathing until then became erratic. Nines could see that he was in pain, but Gavin continued with his exercise.

Nines was starting to think that Gavin was having a dissociative episode when he noticed that Gavin stopped his crunches, but instead of the controlled lean back he flopped gracelessly on the matt and his vitals showed that he passed out.

Thanks to his scanner, Nines knew that Gavin was alright, but that didn’t stop him from rushing over to him. When he got closer he noticed the small puddle of blood that formed next to the detective’s thigh. He heaved a sigh and scanned the man again. It seemed he passed out both from exhaustion caused by insomnia and pain caused by the wound. Nines frowned. Why was Gavin here when he should clearly be at home sleeping?

This man was so confusing yet so intriguing, and Nines, to his frustration, just couldn’t let him lay there like that. So he kneeled on the matt and dragged Gavin’s upper body on his thighs, to make him a little bit more comfortable. They were back as they were on that night, with Gavin, eyes closed and Nines admiring him.

This rugged, imperfect man with his always messy hair, permanent stubble, always throwing a sneer or glare in Nine’s direction. Nine’s didn’t know why, but it captured his attention and he was helpless. He was helpless now, studying every scar on his face. He was helpless now when he could actually see how plush and rosy his lips were. He was helpless when he noticed that stubborn tuft of hair that always seemed to want his attention and begged to be smoothed over. He was helpless in front of his feelings, and despite all of that, Nines never felt more alive thanat that moment when he saw Gavin’s lips part and a puff of breath leave them.

And suddenly Gavin was looking back at him. Green-grey met steel blue and Nines could swear that his thirium pump stuttered. He was so close he could see the flecks of green and grey in Gavin’s eyes and he felt lost in them. But then he noticed the sudden redness in Gavin’s cheeks. Oh, this wasn’t good. “Detective, please refrain from assaulting me again. I’m just making sure that you are okay after passing out during your work out.” He tried to pitch his voice in a reassuring tone, but he knew that his voice was a bit too deep and gravely for that, he just hoped Gavin won’t storm out again, he was injured.

Gavin narrowed his eyes at “And how would you have known that if you wasn’t watching me work out again, toaster? What the fuck do you even want from me? I’m kind of getting tired of catching you looking at me.” As he was talking he slowly got up with a hiss of pain and put as much space between them as he could. Nines already missed the man’s warmth.

Nines could lie, he could say that he watches Gavin because Gavin watches him, it wouldn’t even be a complete lie, but he wanted to be truthful to Gavin. “You fascinate me, Detective.” Gavin’s startled expression gave him a satisfaction that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint its origin. “Your way of solving cases, the process through which all of them go when you investigate, your little ticks such as chewing on your nails when thinking are endearing to me. And you are an attractive man, Detective, I won’t lie. You just intrigue me.” 

Nines watches Gavin expression closely during his confession and how his blush spreads from his cheeks to his ears and neck. And Nines was telling the absolute truth. In the weeks in which he watched Gavin, he couldn’t help but notice those things and find them fascinating or just plain cute. He watched Gavin wet his lips with his tongue, ruffle his hair in frustration and throw his shapely legs on his desk too many times not to notice just how aesthetically pleasing the man was.

Gavin was speechless it seemed after Nines confession. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out, just a confused whine atthe back of his throat that made Nines feel his own face heat with a blush. God, how this man made him lose control of his functions. Finally, Gavin broke the eye contact and looked down and saw the blood on his thigh.

“Yeah, whatever, you’re just messing with me to get back at me for how I treated your brother when he first came here.” And for a second time Nines was left sitting on the matt as Gavin gathered his equipment and backpack and headed out. But this time when he looked back he had a blush on his cheeks and a confused expression on his face and on rude gesture followed, just him limping out of the gym.

Nines really needed to start keeping his promises to himself, but at that moment he couldn’t think of that, he could just replay the feel of Gavin’s weight on him, his warmth and that delicious blush that spread when he looked at Nines. He could only wonder just how low that blush spread.

@@@

Gavin was silently freaking out. Why was that robot spending so much time paying entirely too much attention to him? Since that night, when the android came to watch Gavin at the gym and Gavin head butted him when he got too close, the prick started staring at him. Maybe it was his own fault since he was the first to look, but that damn android wasn’t even discreet about it and no amount of glaring seemed to deter him from doing it.

Waking up from passing out while working out just to look straight into those haunting steel blue eyes was an almost surreal experience, especially since Gavin could feel that he was leaning on a pair of strong but soft thighs He may have spent a moment longer than he should have just drinking in the sight before him; Nines’ pale and flawless skin, his almost pouty lips, those mesmerizing eyes, before realising what was happening and scrambling away from the wide-eyed android who seemed just as spellbound as he was.

It wasn’t fair. He was already struggling with the fact that he had to put on an old pair of gym shorts instead of his usual long leggings and he caught a glimpse of his marred skin in the mirrored wall at the gym. Why did the fucker have to come back in all of his flawless perfection and mock Gavin with his mere presence? 

And if it wasn’t enough, the prick started talking about how he found Gavin “fascinating” and “intriguing”. Everything felt just wrong. Wrong. He watched a blue blush spread over his perfect cheekbones and it just confused Gavin more.

He opted to crush whatever feeling was starting to bloom in his chest at the android’s words and to make a snappy retort before once again leaving the android alone in the gym. He used to be content with just thinking that Nines saw him as an oddity and was amusing himself by watching Gavin, his confession threw his world off its axis and left Gavin feeling confused and angry with himself for letting meaningless words shake him so.

He could still feel Nines watching him after that night, but this time Gavin refused to look at him or even acknowledge his presence. That didn’t seem to deter Nines at all, on the contrary, the bastard started trying to talk to Gavin after a week or so. 

He would come to Gavin’s desk and try to lure him into small talk, safe topics like sports, weather or recent news. He would just perch his (alluring, perky and too damn distracting) ass on the edge of his desk and start talking. Gavin never bothered to answer, besides, he hated small talk. It felt like a waste of time to talk about things so trivial so he always kept silent and didn’t even look up from his terminal. He just let Nines talk. 

But when this started repeating itself almost daily he tried escaping to the breakroom betting on the fact that the socially awkward android won’t follow him there. He had no such luck. His coffee breaks now had Nines leaning on the same table as he was, with a thirium cup in his hands and speaking about whatever.

Gavin then just accepted his fate and let the android talk his ear off to the astonishment of his co-workers. Since Gavin never answered he had plenty of time to just admire Nines as he talked. How his attitude would change from intimidating suave killer with an equal killer smile (literally) to almost bouncing on his toes from happiness as he showed another picture of his Staffie Daisy to Gavin. It was a cute dog, rescue, looked as intimidating as her owner but also kind of cute with that doggy smile and flower crown filters.

He won’t admit it not even under the threat of a gun, but it was nice to have someone talking to him and not expecting an answer, it was refreshing, freeing even, not having to use his aggressive verbal shields and just enjoy the deep rumble of Nines’ voice. It was soothing. Gavin’s shoulders started unconsciously dropping as he started relaxing more and more around his talkative shadow.

The only time Nines left Gavin alone in the lulled atmosphere of the precinct was during lunch break. Gavin had no idea why an android would need lunch break, but he wasn’t about to question it since it gave him the alone time his mind needed. Since he quit smoking after Nines followed him once on the roof and gave him an entirely too graphic presentation on the dangers of smoking, he started going to the park near the precinct to cool off and sometimes to drink coffee and eat lunch on a bench.

It was beautiful and Gavin had no idea why he hadn’t been there before. The park went around a lake surrounded by weeping willows and had bridges going to the small islands on the lake that were used as dog parks. Gavin was sitting on the shore of the lake on a bench with his legs crossed and his headphones in his ears listening to an audiobook when he noticed someone familiar. On the doggy island was Nines playing fetch and tug-of-war with Daisy. So this is where he goes during break.

Gavin lets the audiobook fade into the background as he watched the android with his dog. He was running around letting the dog chase him and taunting her with a rope toy before sitting down with his long shapely legs splayed in front of him to drag Daisy in a hug. It was such a sweet sight that Gavin almost missed the android’s LED turning yellow before looking up and the wide eyed look turned into the fangy smile he knows so well now.

The dog wiggled free from Nines’ arms and when the android looked down Gavin took the opportunity to escape from the odd encounter and returned to the precinct. He drowned himself in work in hopes of forgetting just how stupid he acted earlier, but lady luck really hated him today because the moment he took his eyes off his terminal to check his coffee mug Nines quickly and too quietly brought his chair next to Gavin and dropped in it leaning with his elbows on Gavin’s desk.

“Why did you run away so quickly, detective?” the innocent look he was trying to imitate was ruined by the barely contained smirk. “I think Daisy would have liked meeting my other best friend. You broke her little doggy heart.” He then tried pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes, but he couldn’t quite do it since he couldn’t stop smiling.

A small distressed sound escaped from Gavin as he was looked in shock at the now frowning android. “We’re friends?” he asked almost whispering. He felt a little lightheaded as he was flooded with both giddiness and disappointment at the thought of Nines, stoic, badass, frighteningly Nines considering them not just work friends, but best friends. What was happening to him? He should feel disgusted, but looking at the wide eyed android and his red LED he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything else besides fondness.

The gentle smile that graced the android’s lips almost melted Gavin on the spot. Damn those Cyberlife engineers and their artistic counterparts for making him like this. Gavin is a weak man, okay? So don’t judge him for blushing slightly when faced with that smile. “Of course, detective. Why else would I want you to meet Daisy or even tell you about her in the first place? Only Hank, Connor and now you know about her, and they were the ones to take me to the shelter to adopt her.”

Gavin could feel his face heating up almost instantly at the realisation that the only ones that knew about Nines’ dog were his family and him. He had to look away from the soft look on Nines’ face before nodding minutely and saying “Okay then, I’ll meet her next time.” The android was now beaming at him and not even the fangs could take from the prettiness of that smile. “And you can call me Gavin, Robocop, since we’re friends and all that shit.” He said almost as an after-thought. 

Nines was watching him with wide icy eyes and the dusting of a blue blush on his cheeks but that quickly morphed into a small smug smirk. “Very well...Gavin. I’ll leave you to your work.” Those sharp fangs shouldn’t look that enticing, they should be scary for fuck’s sake. He felt like a kinky bastard.

The following day Gavin watched the clock almost obsessively and refused to go and get coffee since that meant that Nines would come and talk to him and Gavin wasn’t yet ready for that. So, he stayed at his desk and glanced from time to time at the android. When lunch break came Nines grabbed his coat and keys and went outside but not before walking by Gavin’s desk and winking at him.

Gavin waited a little bit more at his desk, his brain going into overthinking mode. His hands were shaking as he took his leather jacket off his chair and started walking to the park. His thoughts kept spiralling into darker and darker corners of his mind. What if the android was messing with him? What if he was going to humiliate Gavin as a revenge for how Gavin treated both him and his brother? Worst, what if Nines was genuine and Daisy won’t like Gavin? Would the android hate him too? Gavin wasn’t the best at showing affection to either human or animal so he was understandably nervous.

But everything stopped, including his steps as he caught sight of Nines with his dog waiting for him at the park entrance. Nines changed from his usual black work attire into a deep navy short sleeved, V-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and instead of his dress shoes he has a pair of sneakers. He looked stupidly good, GQ model good and Gavin felt his face heat up because he felt inferior again, in his baggy hoodie, battered jacket and an old pair of blue jeans. 

He took a deep breath when he arrived in front of the android but he found himself unable to speak again so he just gave a little awkward wave before looking down at the curious dog. She made no move to get close to him, but she stretched her neck to sniff at him from Nines’ side. “Hello again, Gavin! I’m glad you decided to join us today.” Nines said with a smile and then started walking into the park. “We’ll go to the dog island so she can run around and come to you on her own terms.” Gavin nodded at him and followed him to the bridge over the lake and through the gate that closed the island so the dogs could be off leash.

Once there Nines let Daisy free and she shot like an arrow, running around happily. Nines lowered himself on the ground and crossed his long legs together before smiling up at Gavin. The detective found himself remembering the two separate times when he was the one looking up at Nines and clenched his fists in the pockets of his jacket in hope of stopping the blush from colouring his face and looked away from the smiling android.

“Take a seat, Gavin so you won’t look so threatening to her.” Nines said with the slightest of smirks on his face. Gavin almost snorted in amusement at the thought of him looking threatening next to Nines, but he sat down nonetheless, at a respectable distance, of course.

Nines started telling him about Daisy’s first days with him as they watched her go around sniffing trees, flowers and occasionally another dog’s butt, never too far from her owner. The android’s face was unreadable as he remembered the frightened but affectionate dog that was used as bait for dogs in fighting rings before being found and rescued. Gavin’s chest felt like someone shoved a metal fist in it and Nines must have sensed his distress because the sad frown was quickly replaced by a soft smile as he recounted the Daisy spinning in circles on her first fluffy dog bed before choosing to use it as a pillow instead of a bed. He then showed him some pictures with her on his bed, belly up and doggy smile gracing her face. Suddenly, Gavin felt Nines’ thigh press against his. They must have migrated closer and closer during Nines’ stories. Gavin looked up at the android but when he calmly went on telling Gavin about the devastating weapon of her puppy dog eyes Gavin decided it wasn’t all that weird and leaned just a little bit closer.

In the middle of Nines telling him about the time Daisy retaliated against him for washing her favourite squirrel chew toy by hiding all of his left shoes in the hardest to reach corner from underneath his bed, Gavin felt a wet nose on his hand that was resting on his knee. His breathing caught in his chest as Daisy shyly smelled at him before letting her tongue dart out to lick at his knuckles.

“Let her get used to you for a little bit. She’ll ask for pets in no time.” Nines told him softly and Gavin almost shivered at just how deep and close it was. True to his words, when Daisy finished sniffing his hands, his jeans and hoodie she put her paws on his thigh and started licking his face. Gavin gave a startled laughing and held his hands up in surrender.

“Here, pet her behind her ears, she loves it.” Nines said as he took hold of Gavin’s wrist to guide his hand to where the dog liked to be scratched. Gavin found himself smiling as he petted the gentle happy dog. He was distracted by her wiggling it took him a moment to realise that Nines’ hand was still on his wrist.

When he turned to the android his eyes widened in surprise at just how close the other was. This close Gavin could admire again just how flawless the android’s skin was and get lost in the icy depth of his eyes. It almost hurt to look at the sheer beauty of the man before him. It almost felt like there wasn’t anyone else there with them, or anyone else in the world beside them.

Gavin wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but the kiss that followed made it pointless anyway. It felt surreal how easily their lips slotted together. He laced his hands through the android’s soft hair almost without noticing. Gavin gasped softly when Nines brought his arms around him and held him closer to his chest and that let the android swipe his tongue over Gavin’s to deepen the kiss. Gavin found himself melting in the tight embrace, letting himself be kissed within an inch of his life. In that moment, nothing else mattered beside the press of Nines’ lips, the hotness of his tongue and the firm muscles of his arms around Gavin. Gavin could kiss this man for an eternity and never get bored.

And that’s when Daisy decided she had enough of them ignoring her and barrelled into them, toppling them over and giving to them kisses of her own. Gavin couldn’t stop laughing as he looked from where he was on his back at Nines’ futile attempts of stopping his dog’s loving assault and only receiving a tongue to the mouth for his efforts. Gavin took pity on him and grabbed Daisy around the middle, dragging her to his chest to save her owner and maybe, just maybe hog her affection.

Gavin was giggling up at the dog as she started wiggling out of his grasp. He looked over at Nines and found him leaning back on his elbows looking down at him with wide eyes and a soft smile. Gavin finally let go of Daisy, but he couldn’t see what she was doing, because he found himself pulled into the depths of Nines’ eyes.

They were again just like those nights at the Gym, Gavin looking up at the android and finding himself unable to do anything else but just let himself enjoy the sight. He watched the android slowly bring a hand up to cup his cheek almost as if he was afraid of Gavin pulling back. So when the hand touched his skin, Gavin leaned into the touch before bringing up a hand of his own and letting it fall on the android’s exposed neck and collarbone. Nines brushed his thumb over the end of Gavin’s scar and Gavin found himself speaking before his brain caught up with his heart.

“Thank you.” Nines frowned slightly in confusion and Gavin smiled at him as he started brushing his thumb over the android’s Adam-apple and watched as it bobbed with the unnecessary swallow. “Thank you for just talking to me, for attempting to make a friend out of me, for telling me about your dog, for bringing me here to meet her.” Gavin paused briefly and looked to the side, not being able to meet the android’s eyes as he continued “Thank you for breaking my lonely routine.” The last words were almost whispered, but he was sure Nines heard him.

When he looked back up at him, Nines was smiling almost blindingly at him, his fangs on full display and Gavin found himself moving his other hand up to touch them. Nines stilled and looked almost afraid, but when Gavin only brushed his thumb over one of them, he let his mouth fall slightly open and let out a soft moan that surprised both of them. Gavin looked up at Nines, blushing furiously, but Nines wasn’t faring any better since his own face was bluer than Gavin has ever seen it.

Gavin couldn’t help it, he fisted his hand quickly in the android’s hair and pulled him down in another kiss, this one more heated as he let his tongue swipe over the android’s fangs just to hear him moan again.

But their kiss was interrupted again by someone clearing their throat beside them. Both Gavin and Nines let out irritated sighs and looked up only to find Connor and Hank with their Saint Bernard, both with shit eating grins on their faces. “Detective Reed, I would appreciate you not defiling my brother’s good name in public. We wouldn’t want to arrest you for public indecency now, would we?” Connor said before unclipping Sumo’s leas and letting him run around with Daisy.

Gavin closed his eyes in annoyance and let his head fall on the grass. Why did lady luck hate him so? He opened one eye to look at Nines and found him sticking his tongue out at his brother before looking down again at Gavin. The android smiled at him before giving him a brief kiss and helping to sit upright. Gavin crossed his legs and watched Nines go over to his family and be teased and couldn’t stop his eyes from following him, but this time they stopped on his long legs and perky ass and felt his face heat up again.

As if he could feel him, Nines turned around and winked at him before continuing his talk with Hank and Connor. Fuck, Gavin would happily let himself drown in all the happiness and love that flooded him in that moment. Love? Yeah…love. Who would have thought? Him, Gavin Asshole Extraordinaire Reed, in love, and with an android nonetheless. He should have been disgusted with himself, but he could only smile as he watched Nines be barrelled over by Sumo and Daisy as they ran into him playing. And it wasn’t even because it was funny. It was because he was happy.

Gavin was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the end. I hope you liked the story, tell me what you think in a comment or on tumblr at valyurse.


End file.
